1310s
through eleven of Judge Mia air; Mia Redford and Fransisco del Gumbo get married and later divorce; Postcards from Buck premieres; Pucenose v. Furry; Buck Snortleson and Ruby Lopez get married and later divorce; Birdena Bittlemeier dies; Buck Snortleson and Karen Bonobo get married; Matilda and Maggie Bananomanoman found the company Mother Daughter Fake Bananas.]]The 1310s was the second decade of the 14th century, taking place during the reign of King Milo and Queen Mopsy of Furria. This period was overshadowed by seasons three through eleven of Judge Mia, the hit reality court show which would influence Furrian culture even after its cancellation in 1311. Events 1310 *Season 3 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *Monkey Joe "Fransisco" del Gumbo and Judge Mia Redford get engaged.Judge Mia: Season 4, episode 3 - "Judge Mia's Valentine's Day" *Season 4 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *A fire at JMN Studios causes the evacuation of the courthouse during Fuzzingsburgue v. Rory.Judge Mia: Season 5, episode 2 - "Big Bobby vs. Drag-a-Butt" *The Furrian government passes Judicial Bill 17-30, requiring a jury in every court.Judge Mia: Season 5, episode 4 - "Jury Fury" *Season 5 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *Judge Mia Redford and Monkey Joe "Fransisco" del Gumbo get married.Judge Mia: Season 6, episode 7 - "The Justice Bride" *Season 6 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. 1311 *Buck Snortleson leaves Yonkers on a year-long journey with his pilot father, Conga Snortleson.Judge Mia: Season 7, episode 7 - "Postcards from Buck" *Season 7 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *Nut Nuttingham hires Humphrey Dooberton as Mia Redford's new intern.Mia Plus. (2016, June 23). The Story of a Squirrel: Nut NuttinghamJudge Mia: Season 8, episode 1 - "The People vs. the Halfbreeds" *Buck Snortleson returns to Yonkers early from his year-long trip with his father.Judge Mia: Season 8, episode 2 - "Croakella vs. Schnauzette" *Humphrey Dooberton accepts a job at Supreme Court in Furrington. *Season 8 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *Season 9 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *Yonkers suffers a three-month-long zombie outbreak.Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 4 - "Night of the Living Ape" *Judge Mia Redford and Nut Nuttingham go missing for two days, until they are found trapped inside JMN Studios.Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 5 - "The Haunted" *Season 10 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *Judge Mia Redford and Monkey Joe "Fransisco" del Gumbo get divorced on their first anniversary after Mia discovers Fransisco's affair with Croakella Scumicimodito. Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 4 - "Crappy Anniversary" *''Judge Mia'' is cancelled. Its eleventh and final season airs on the Judge Mia Network. *After her retirement, Judge Mia is replaced by her former intern, Humphrey Dooberton. Judge Mia is succeeded by Judge Humphrey Dooberton. 1313 *Buck Snortleson and Ruby Lopez get married. *Buck Snortleson and Ruby Snortleson get divorced after Ruby discovers that Buck had been cheating on her with Karen Bonobo. Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 3 - "The Snortlesons" 1314 *Nut Nuttingham decides to leave JMN Studios after a behind-the-scenes disagreement with Humphrey Dooberton. 1316 *Buck Snortleson moves to Monkeytown, Furria. *Kit, Ella, and Bella Bittlemeier move to Justine, Elland. 1317 *Buck Snortleson and Karen Bonobo get married. Monkeytown on Facebook. (2015, November 21). Karen's Character File *Nut Nuttingham opens Nuttingham School of Business. 1318 *Matilda and Maggie Bananomanoman found the company Mother Daughter Fake Bananas. 1319 *Fransisco del Gumbo and Croakella Scumicimodito get married. Births *Princess Ramona Appleton (1310) *Prince Quackley Appleton (1313) *Princess Bia Appleton (1318) *Bruce McGwire (1319) Monkeytown on Facebook. (2015, November 24). Bruce's Character File Deaths *Yogi Bonobo (1310) *Kari von Kingsbury (1311)Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 4 - "Crappy Anniversary" *Birdena Bittlemeier (1315) *Mufasa Snortleson (1316) *Mr. Shinypelt (1319) Category:Timeline Category:1310s decade Category:14th century Category:Decades